


F4M] [Script Offer] A Game of Monopoly With Your Roommate Becomes A Lot More Dirty

by NinjaFogg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Flirting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFogg/pseuds/NinjaFogg
Summary: A cold day inside playing Monopoly with your sexy roommate becomes a lot more fun when she runs out of money. What deals is she willing to make to win? And how much are you willing to pay?
Kudos: 1





	F4M] [Script Offer] A Game of Monopoly With Your Roommate Becomes A Lot More Dirty

For any Brits who would prefer the British version, here are the British properties:

Atlantic Avenue = Leicester Square

Pennsylvania Avenue = Bond Street

Boardwalk = Mayfair

Key:

(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions

[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.

*****Note: SFX are completely optional*****

SFX Sounds: (included as inspiration)

Wind - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ddO3jPUFpg

Shaking Dice - https://freesound.org/people/SciFiSounds/sounds/547928/

https://freesound.org/people/SciFiSounds/sounds/547929/

Dice rolling across a board - https://freesound.org/people/AbdrTar/sounds/519419/

Shuffle of Monopoly Money - https://www.soundsnap.com/counting_notes_wav

Token being moved around board -https://freesound.org/people/SciFiSounds/sounds/547930/

Belt being unbuckled - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvApJYOeKL8

\-------------------------------------

[SFX: The sound of dice hitting the board.]

6...

[We hear you moving your token around the board]

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... Leicester Square / Atlantic Avenue.

(Sighs) How much?

Shit! Really?

[Roommate shuffles through her Monopoly money]

I haven't got enough.

(Annoyed) What? Oh come on... that's so unfair.

(Sighs) Can't you let me off?

Seriously? How is that against the rules?

Alright, alright, I don't need to see them, I believe you.

Pffft...

(Flirty) Well, can't you help a girl out?

(flirty) I can make it worth your while...

(flirty) Come on, I've been watching you all night; don't think I didn't see you peeking at my tits.

(flirty) Look, I'm not annoyed - I just think I could make it worth your while.

(flirty) How about you let me off this round, and I slide my top off? Please?

Come on, I know how badly you want to see them. [Giggle]

All you have to say is yes.

Mmm, that's the right decision.

[Roommate starts to take her top off]

(Flirty) Mmmm... Would you look at those tits...

(Teasing) Nuh uh, no touching...

Roomate: Mmmm, look how fucking juicy they are.

Roomate: (Teasing) Tell me, just how long have you wanted to see them?

Don't you just want to squeeze them?

(Sultry) Mmmm, I bet your cock is getting hard as I speak.

(Teasing) I hope they're not too distracting.

Here you go, you turn.

[SFX: The sound of dice hitting the board.]

[SFX: Token being moved around the board.]

(Annoyed) Eughh! How is that possible? That's the third time you haven't landed on a single one of mine.

Pffft. No one is that lucky.

Okay, my go.

[SFX the sound of dice hitting the board.]

8.

[SFX: Token being moved around the board.]

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... (sighs)

Roomate: (Annoyed) Bond Street / Pennsylvania Avenue... You've got to be kidding me.

(Annoyed) How much do I owe you?

What? £1400! / $1400!

Roommte: You're kidding. You're fucking kidding me!

[Roommate shuffles through her Monopoly money]

Well, obviously I haven't got it.

No, I don't want to sell them.

Ugh, this is so unfair.

This always happens when I play this game.

I bet you're loving this.

Oh shh, it isn't over yet. I could still win.

No, I want to keep playing.

[A Beat]

(flirty) Can't we 'come' to another kind of arrangement?

(flirty) Well... you like staring at my tits, don't you?

Just imagine all the filthy things you could do to them.

All the fun we could have.

How badly do you want that?

(lusty) Well, how about you let me off this round...

(lusty) And I let you slide your thick cock between my tits.

How does that sound?

(Flirty) I mean, don't you want to see how good your cock looks between my them?

(Lusty) Don't want to shoot your hot fucking load all over them?

Oh please, you can't tell me you haven't fantasised about it...

Flirty) Oh shh, of course you have. You and I both know how thin the walls are here.

(teasing) Don't think I haven't heard you wanking your room.

(Flirty) Come on, why don't you tell me all about those filthy fantasies of yours.

(Flirty) Mmmm, My tits all over your cock and balls.

(Lusty) your jizz glistening on my tits.

Just how many times have you imagined emptying those cum filled balls all over me. [Giggles]

(Flirty) I know how badly you want that, baby.

Allyou have to do is let me off this round, and I promise, these tits are all yours.

What do you say? Do we have a deal?

(Eager) Mmmm, smart decision. It's a pleasure doing business with you.

Now, lets get that cock out so I can play with it.

[Trousers being unbuckled]

[You pull his cock out]

(Impressed) Fuck! Hello big boy...

(Lusty) Mmm, Look at that cock!

Roomate: (Sultry) Mmmm, well things definitely just more interesting. [giggle]

(Lusty) I know exactly what to do with a cock like this.

[You spit hard on his cock and begins to lather it]

(Sultry) Mmmm, let me get it nice and wet.

[Wet sounds of your hands jacking his cock]

Fuck, [Giggle] I can barely wrap my hands round it...

[wet jacking sounds.]

Mmm, it's such a pretty cock.

Why would you want to hide this from me?

It clearly wants some attention.

Feel how hard it is for me.

It wants me.

[Wet sounds of your hands jacking his cock]

[Feel free to ad-lib dirty talk here]

Mmmm, slap these tits with that big cock of yours.

[Sound of cock slapping against your tits.]

[sexy giggle]

Mmmm, I can't wait to have your cock between them.

[Sounds of you jacking his wet cock again.]

Tell me how badly you want it.

Mmmm, your cock fits perfectly between my tits.

[You spit hard on his cock and begin to slide your tits up and down.]

Get them nice and slippery for you.

[The wet sounds of his cock slowly sliding between your tits]

Mmmm, fuck.

(Flirty) You like the way they feel?

[The wet sounds of his cock sliding between your tits]

Mmmm, it looks so hot.

That's it, mmmm... rub your cock with these juicy fucking tits.

[Wet sounds of you being tit fucked.]

(Lusty) Mmmm, I bet you've fantasized about this so much.

(Teasing) So many nights alone in bed touching yourself, thinking about me, wishing I was there.

(Lusty) You're such a nasty boy making me do this.

[Feel free to ad-lib dirty talk here about being titfucked]

Feel that sloppy cock between my tits.

Feels so good.

Mmmm, that's it, fuck my tits baby.

Tell me how much of a busty slut I am.

(Lusty) Mmmm, squeeze those tits.

You want it tighter?

Like that?

Mmmm, fucking use me baby.

[Wet sounds of you being tit fucked hard.]

I love it when the tip of your cock peeks out like that.

It makes me want to...

[We hear you suck the tip of his cock.]

(Lusty) Mmmm, I fucking love the taste of pre cum.

Mmm, you liked that, didn't you?

You want more of these soft lips?

Think you can handle it?

(Sultry) Hmm, I have an idea...

How about you slip me some more of that money you have... (sultry) and I'll wrap these lips around your cock.

[Giggle] No, I'm not kidding.

(Sultry) All you have to do is hand over the money and my mouth belongs to you.

[You slowly lick his cock, teasing him.]

Don't you like the way my lips feel around your cock?

[Shuffle of Monopoly Money]

Roomate: [Giggle] Well aren't you eager.

(Lusty) Add another £500 onto that and I'll let you fuck my throat.

You've got yourself a deal.

Now, why don't you lie back and let me take care of you.

That's it. Mmm, watch me get down on my knees for you.

(Lusty) Mmmm, I can't wait to have you in my mouth.

(lusty) Mmm, let me start out with your balls first.

[There's a gentle 'pop' as you suck on his balls, teasing him, moaning as you do it.]

Mmmm, they taste sweet. [Giggle]

[We hear you suck on his balls.]

Mmmm,I want these cum filled balls in my mouth.

[We hear you suck on his balls, moaning as you make them sloppy.]

Do you like my slutty mouth sucking on your balls, baby?

[The wet popping sound as you suck on one of his balls.]

(Lusty) Mmmm, I'd never want to neglect them.

[we hear how sloppy his balls are as you suck on them.]

[Giggle] I'm such a slut, I can't even keep my mouth off your balls.

[Sucking noise.]

(Lusty) I'm a bigger slut than that though.

(lusty) Watch me stuff your cock between these plump, red lips.

[You begin to slowly suck his cock. You let out a moan of enjoyment at your first taste of him.]

Mmm, Your taste so delicious.

Tell me how pretty I look with your cock in my mouth. [Sexy giggle]

[You return to sucking him.]

Mmmm, fuck you're so hard for me right now. [Sexy giggle]

[With his cock in your mouth.] Mmmm, so big.

[Sucking noises]

Just stare at my slutty little face whilst I suck your cock.

(Lusty) Mmmm, come on baby, fill my mouth with it.

[You suck his cock, making it wet and sloppy.]

Look at me sucking your dick, I'm such a bad girl.

[You continue to suck his cock, the blowjob getting wetter and wetter.]

Mmmm, tell me how much you like this nasty slut's lips wrapped around your cock.

Tell me i'm your little cock whore.

[You continue to suck his cock.]

(Lusty) You want it sloppy? Mhmm.

(Lusty) Nice and sloppy for this slut.

[You spit hard on his cock again and rub it in with your hands.]

(Sultry) Mmmm, your cock looks so good covered in my spit.

[You continue to suck his cock, getting incredibly turned on by the act.]

[Sucking noises]

(Lusty) Oh baby... sucking your dick gets me so wet.

[Sucking noises]

(Whispers sultrily) Want me to gag on it?

Don't worry, I've had plenty of practice.

Please, I wanna feel it all the way down my throat.

(Lusty) Come on, push my head down. I can take it.

(Lusty) That's it... grab my hair.

(Lusty) Mmm yeah, now push my face down.

Make me worship every fucking inch of it.

[You deepthroat for a long time. You holds his cock in your throat and gag as you comes up for air.]

[Gasping] Oh yeah. Just like that. [Moan] I can take it.

(Lusty) Mmm, make me fucking inhale that cock.

[With his cock in your mouth, you say] Mmmm...Yeah, fuck my mouth like that.

(Breathless) Mmm, don't stop... I want it throbbing at the back of my throat.

[Another long, sloppy deepthroat. We hear you moaning with his cock in your throat]

[You come up for air again]

Roomate: (Sultry) Do you like it when I fuck you with my pretty little face, Hmm?

[Sucking noises]

(Lusty) Or the way I can take you all the way to the back of my throat?

Mmm, I think you like it too much.

[You take his cock and slap it against your tongue repeatedly, moaning as you do it.]

Mmmm, fucking wreck my mouth with your big dick.

[You deepthroat him one last time. Gagging noises.]

(Coming up for air) Fuck. I'm such a slut for your cock.

I could play with it for days...

Mmmm, look at at how wet and messy it is.

I hope you don't mind... [Giggle]

(Lusty) You're so bad, making me fuck you with my mouth.

Roomate: [Giggles] You should definitely go directly to jail.

Mmm, your cock in my mouth makes my pussy so wet

Fuck, my panties are soaked... Wanna feel?

[He runs his fingers across your panties, you moan.]

(Lusty) Mmmm, Imagine sliding your cock into my tight little cunt.

(Teasing) Nuh uh, you definitely haven't got enough money for that. [giggle]

[You take his cock back into your mouth, we hear you sucking.]

(Lusty) You like my slutty mouth?

[lusty] Yeah. Are you gonna cum for me baby?

[lusty] Are you gonna decorate my pretty little face with your jizz?

[The wet sounds of you sucking his cock.]

Are you going to let this little cumslut taste it? Hmm?

[You suck his cock faster and faster.]

Mmmm, I want you to cum on my tongue.

I want it so bad.

Fuck, give it to me.

Let me taste it.

[You suck his cock faster and faster.]

(Lusty) Mmmm, your cock is fucking throbbing.

Mmm baby, I'm gonna suck the cum right out of your balls.

[Sucking sounds]

I want to taste it on my lips.

[You suck his cock like a woman possessed. Faster and faster, wetter and wetter, moaning with pure pleasure.]

(Lusty) I need you to cum for me now.

Is that what you want, me to beg...

Mmm, to beg for your cum,,,

Beg for you to shoot it on my face

Make me all dirty.

I want it!

I need it!

(Lusty) Fucking coat me in it.

[With both hands on his cock you jerk him off. It's incredibly wet and sloppy.]

(Lusty) I know you're ready to give it to me.

Mmm, I want my reward...

[His cock is so wet and sloppy as you jack it.]

Cover my slutty face in your cum.

(Animalistic) Fill my mouth up.

Let me fucking taste it.

Are you gonna give me your load?

Please...

[He erupts hard.]

[You let out a 'yelp' as he cums over your face.]

(Ecstatic) [Giggle] Oh Fuck! Cover me in it...

[Moans] I want every last drop.

Is there more?

[We hear the wet sounds of you jacking his cock, eager to get every drop of his cum.

Oh fuck, there's more.

[You suck the cum from the tip of his cock, enjoying it.]

I'm gonna savour every drop of cum.

[You sigh with delight.]

(Sultry) Mmmm, what a fucking load.

[Giggle] Mmmm, It's all over me.

So warm on my face. [Giggles]

Mmmm, that's what I fucking needed.

(Lusty) Fuck, I just want to leave here covered in your cum.

I want everyone see what you did to me.

Would you like that?

So everyone can see how you made me your filthy little cumslut? [Sexy Giggle]

[We hear you slurping up the cum, licking it from your fingers... savouring it as you swallow.]

Mmmm; You taste so fucking good.

Mmm, Just look at all that jizz glistening on my tits.

(Flirty) You're so fucking bad.

Now pay up big boy... Come on, I want all of it!

[Giggle] I can't help it, I'm just very competitive.

And this was so fucking worth it!

Now where were we? Whose go is it? Yours?

[Sound of dice rolling across board]

[Laughs] Oh my God, that's one of mine... finally.

Let me see: Mayfair with a hotel/ Boardwalk. That's £2000. [Giggle]

(Sultry) Well well well... how the tables have turned.

What else have you got to offer? [laughs]

(Sultry) Nuh uh, sorry, but that's not nearly enough.

Hmm, well just how far are you willing to go to?

(Lusty) Mmmm, that's what I hoped you would say.


End file.
